True Love : Book One Water
by DemonCat008
Summary: Eri, daughter of Zhao, is rescued by Zuko and Iroh from her Hell of a home. After basically getting her eye ripped out, she decides to stick with Zuko. No matter how annoying he gets. "But I hate you, I really hate you, So much, I think it must be TRUE LOVE". (warning, 1st chapter can be considered gory. But the T is for future swearing) (Eventual Zuko/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_You're the only love I've ever known_  
_But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_So much, I think it must be_

_TRUE LOVE._

* * *

"Eri!" Zhao barked. The girl propped herself on her elbows and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes father?"

"Get up, there's work to do," He spat. Then he stormed out. Eri sighed.

* * *

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail," Zuko said.

"You mean the avatar?" Iroh asked, clearly disinterested. Zuko turned around sharply to face Iroh as he slightly backed off.

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko gestured with wide arm movements. "Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way!"

"That would be a shame, Prince Zuko," A girl said. Zuko and Iroh faced her, wearing looks similar to shocked horror. She was pale, with warm brown hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She wore all red with black combat boots, three golden bands on each bicep, thin gold belts, and thin gold belts that crossed over her chest three times. She glanced over Zuko's shoulder. "Careful, Zhao's coming."

"Who?" Zuko asked, confused since he didn't hear her. He turned to see Zhao walking towards them.

"Prince Zuko," Zhao acknowledged.

"Captain Zhao," Zuko replied with distaste. Zhao smirked.

"It's commander now and," He bowed slightly in Iroh's direction. "General Iroh. Great hero of our nation."

"_Retired_ general," Iroh corrected with a bow in reply.

"And I see you've met my daughter, Eri," Zhao said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Eri bowed.

"It's a honor to meet you," She said, wearing a small smirk. Zuko was confused as to how she had blue eyes when she was clearly Fire Nation.

"Likewise, Eri. I wasn't aware you had a child, Commander Zhao," Iroh said. Zhao frowned.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao said, drastically changing topics. Eri looked away with a grim look. Zuko's curiosity spiked.

"Our ship is being repaired," Iroh said, gesturing towards the severely damaged ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage," Zhao said.

"Yes," Zuko said, holding up one finger, while Iroh stared disinterested in front of him. "You wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko glanced at his uncle, and angrily commanded him as he gestured at Zhao. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Yes. I will do that!" He said, eyes widening in surprise. Eri hid her laughter. Iroh happily held his hand up and relates enthusiastically. "It was incredible!" To Zuko, from the corner of his mouth in a confused tone, he added, "What? Did we crash or something?"

"Yes! Right into... an Earth Kingdom ship!" Zuko said, looking at his uncle, clearly uncomfortable.

"Really? You must regale me with all of the_ thrilling_ details." He said, disbelieving. He smirked while he got into Zuko's face. "Join me for a drink?"

"..." Eri threw a look to Zuko that said 'Leave while you can'. he averted his gaze and began walking away. "Sorry, but we have to go."

"Bye then!" Eri called. Zhao smiled evilly at him as he started to walk away, but after a few steps, Iroh placed his hand on his shoulder to hold him back. Eri sighed. So close.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect," Iroh chided. He removed his hand from Zuko's shoulder as he faced Zhao while Zuko just slanted his eyes. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Iroh and Zhao walked off. Zuko grunted in anger upon hearing Iroh's tea comment. He growled angrily and firebended a small arc out of annoyance as he turned to walk after them. Without meaning to, the fire got too close to Eri for comfort, and she reacted by bending a stream of water from the harbor to block the fire. Zuko stared at her, and she cleared her throat.

"Mixed heritage," She said quickly, turning and walking off. "Come on, your uncle and my father are waiting."

* * *

One of the bigger tents was being guarded by two Fire Nation soldiers. Zhao was inside the tent, standing in front of a large map of the Avatar World that was hung up on the wall. He held his hands behind his back. Zuko sat in a chair in front of a low table, and Eri sat in the back corner of the room. iroh stood in the other corner, looking at some weapons that were placed against the wall.

"...and by the year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule," Zhao finished. He turned. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!" Zuko spat angrily. Eri raised her head to look at him curiously. Zhao merely smirked.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asked. Iroh knocked over a weapon display behind them. The weapons came crashing down with a lot of noise. The general cowered at the noise and the damage he wrecked. Zhao turned around looking annoyed.

"Eh... My fault, entirely," He said. Iroh placed his hands in his sleeves and walked away backward with a faint smile on his face.

"Eri, clean that," Zhao barked. Eri nodded and set to work fixing the rack. Zuko frowned at the sight.

"We haven't found him yet," Zuko said aggressively.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar _died_ a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the airbenders." Zuko's eyes narrowed as Zhao's face contorted in an evil expression. "Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?"

"No. Nothing," Zuko said clearly, glancing up at Zhao and then back in front of him. With an expression of disbelief on his face, Zhao rose from his chair.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found," Zhao said, leaning towards Zuko. Eri's hand hovered over the sword she was about to pick up, staring at the two men from the corner of her eyes. Her fingers were flexed, and she was ready to bend if it was necessary.

"I haven't found _anything_," He said angrily. His tone became softer, and slightly mocking. "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago," He added. He stood. "Come on, Uncle, we're going."

As Zuko approached the door, the guards stopped him from leaving by crossing their spears while a third soldier entered the room. Said soldier approached Zhao.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape," The soldier said. Eri picked up the sword and placed it back, and stood with a wary expression as her father smiled evilly.

"Now remind me," Zhao walked up to him and leaned over to talk into Zuko's ear. Zuko slanted his eyes. "How, exactly, was your ship damaged?"

* * *

Zuko was sitting in a chair in Zhao's tent, flanked by two Fire Nation soldiers while Zhao was pacing back and forth. Eri stood slightly behind Zuko with a blank expression, and Iroh sat in the corner with a pensive look.

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your firebenders, "Zhao stopped pacing. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again!" Zuko said angrily.

"No it will not. Because you won't have a second chance," Zhao said aggressively. Zuko looked completely alarmed.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-" Zhao angrily turned around, spreading flames in an arc. Part of the tent caught flame and Eri bended the tea to put it out.

"And you failed!" Zhao roared. He walked intimidatingly up to Zuko. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zuko's face contorted with anger and he jumped at Zhao. Before Zuko could reach the commander, however, he was held back by the two guards. "Keep them here."

Zhao walked away, leaving an angrily panting Zuko. Enraged, he kicked the table in front of Iroh, breaking it clean in two, sending the objects that were on it flying through the room. Eri yelped and caught most of the fragile objects before they could break. She threw a glare at Zuko.

"More tea please," Iroh said calmly. The soldiers left to stand outside and Eri slammed down the things she caught with a loud clang.

"What's wrong with you?! Do you even care what would happen to me if this stuff had broken?"

"What, are you go crying to your dad?" Zuko snapped. Eri slapped him, the sound echoing through the tent. Zuko became furious. "How dare you!"

"I've done nothing but help you since you showed up, and you repay me by digging my grave!" Eri exclaimed. Zuko was taken aback, his hands loosing their flame.

"How does breaking china kill you?" He asked. Eri looked away.

"It's not that," She said. She then walked out. Zuko looked to his uncle, who was frowning and looking at the spot where Eri had stood.

"Something isn't right between her and her father," Iroh said.

"She's a waterbender. She said she has mixed heritage," Zuko listed off, hoping to help his uncle figure it out.

"Her father is abusive, that much I can tell. I will have to look into her heritage."

"How, we _are_ leaving," Zuko said firmly.

"And we _are_ going to invite her to come with us. That is _not_ up for discussion," Iroh said. Zuko grunted but didn't say anything.

* * *

Zhao pushed the cloths aside that served as tent doors and entered. Eri followed after. Iroh and Zuko, who were both sitting at the low table, frowned as they saw she had a split lip.

"My search party is ready. Once Eri and I are out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and," Zuko angrily looked down. "you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked angrily. Zhao laughed.

"You? Stop me? Impossible," Zhao sneered. Zuko stood, enraged.

"Don't underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!" Zuko yelled.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough," Iroh said sternly, standing too.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you," Zhao taunted. Eri flinched. The words could also apply to her.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!" Zuko said. Zhao smirked.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation," Zhao spat.

"Father!" Eri said. Zhao shoved her away, and she fell forward. Zuko stood and caught her. He let her take his seat next to Iroh.

"That's not true," He said.

"You have the scar to prove it," Zhao said. With a cry of frustration, Zuko came face-to-face Zhao's face.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko cried furiously.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked mockingly.

"An Agni Kai. At sunset," Zuko said. Eri closed her eyes and sighed, clenching her fists.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you," Zhao taunted. He turned to leave. "I guess your uncle will do."

"Why did you say yes?" Eri groaned once her father left, her head falling into her hands.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked with worry.

"I'll never forget," Zuko said darkly.

"Please be careful," Eri said. Zuko threw her a look.

"Why do you care if I'm hurt?" He asked. Eri stood.

"Because I don't want my father to hurt anyone else," She said firmly.

"Your father is abusive, isn't he," Iroh asked rhetorically. She looked at him warily.

"I never said that."

"You've left quite a lot of hints. Your father wants you to journey with him. Would you to prefer to come with us?" Iroh asked. Eri's eyes widened.

"But... you hardly know me," She said. "Why would you help?"

"Are you coming with us or not?" Zuko asked gruffly. Eri looked to him and smiled.

"It would be an honor."

* * *

"Do it!" Zhao challenged. The Agni Kai was coming to an end, Zuko was obviously going to be the victor, and now all that had to be done was Zuko burning Zhao. Zuko grunted and thrusted his fist forward, emitting another fire blast. Smoke appeared and Zuko erected himself. There was a blackened spot on the ground, next to Zhao's face.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward," Zhao spat.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back," Zuko threatened. Zuko turned his back to Zhao and started to walk away. Zhao erected himself in, his back facing Zuko. He suddenly turned around and aimed a powerful kick at Zuko, spreading his flames. Before Zuko noticed anything, however, Eri jumped in the way with a powerful wave of water. Zuko whipped around to see the girl growling at her father.

"You ungrateful brat, what are you doing?!" Zhao roared.

"Zuko won fair and square, father," Eri said.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you," Iroh said. Zuko, surprised, looked to his uncle.

"Get out of my way, child," Zhao growled at Eri. She stood straighter.

"No. I'm done taking orders from you, _Zhao_. You were never a father to me, and you definitely aren't a person to look up to," She said.

"Are you _looking_ to be killed?" Zhao snarled. Eri's lip quirked.

"No. But if _you're_ asking for a fight, I'll will," Eri said.

"Eri, don't," Zuko said. She shooed him to the sidelines.

"This isn't an Agni Kai, alright? No bending. Just weapons like swords," Eri said. Zhao nodded and had a soldier hand him his weapon of choice: A _sai _with elongated prongs. Eri pulled the coil of metal from her belt and flicked out to reveal it was actually a whip.

The two stared at each other for a while, circling each other with wary looks. Zhao struck out first, blasting fire at her. Eri dodged with a growl.

"I said no bending!"

"You don't make the rules!" Zhao called back. He sent another blast, using his pair of _sai_ as conductors. Eri weaved her way closer, until she was close enough to whip Zhao's feet. He jumped back, and Eri coiled the whip around his ankle. She tugged and his root was broken, and he fell on his back. Eri pulled on the whip and Zhao was dragged forward. Eri stared down at him with disgust.

"Is that all?" She taunted, turning his words against him. He grabbed his _sai_ and with a enraged cry, lashed out. Eri cried out in pain as the three blades ripped across her right eye. She covered the wound with her hand

"Eri!" Zuko yelled. He jumped from the stand and ran to the girl as blood gushed through her fingers. She was screaming in agony by the time Zuko reached her. He picked her up as Iroh pointed towards the docks.

"Get her to the ship!" Iroh ordered. He rushed Eri away and Iroh glared at Zhao.

"You are disgusting," He spat, before turning and leaving.

* * *

_**Yay! A new character and I already had her get her eye torn out!**_

_**As you can from the story title, I was inspired by P!nk's True Love. Plus an abundance of other songs out there, but psh, I won't bore you with the details. **_

_**Btw, I chose the name Eri because it means Blessed Prize and she is pretty BAMF.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own ATLA or Zuzu or Iroh or Zhao, or any other character, only Eri.**_

_**Next chapter is The Warriors of Kyoshi, where Eri will be recovering in the infirmary for the most part, and talking to Iroh**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zukolover12 - Thank you!**_

_**Dragon's Maiden Slave- Okay, okay! BTW, nice name**_

_**WarriorServant- Why thank you, I will**_

_**Ciara-Ruler of the world~ Gee thanks, Cici**_

_**And WOW**** you guys found this story quickly. Thank you to those who reviewed! It means a lot!**_

* * *

_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_No one else can break my heart like you_

* * *

"How is she?" Zuko asked. Iroh looked up from Eri's bandaged face to Zuko, and left the unconscious girl's side to usher Zuko out of the infirmary.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she will be fine," Iroh said.

"And her eye?" Zuko prompted. Iroh said.

"Her eye... can't be saved I'm afraid," Iroh admitted. Zuko sighed.

"Why did she even fight her father?" Zuko asked, becoming angry.

"Why did you even egg Zhao on? If you hadn't played into his trap, then we would be sailing without an injured girl in our infirmary," Iroh scolded. Zuko looked away and Iroh sighed again. "She will be fine, Zuko. Do not blame yourself."

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Zuko asked. Iroh shrugged.

"A day maybe," Iroh said. Zuko nodded once and walked away.

* * *

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar or Eri," Zuko said calmly. Iroh pushed open the door completely and entered the room, holding a rolled up scroll in his hands.

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset," Iroh said.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it," Zuko said.

"Okay then," Iroh said hesitantly, stroking his beard. "We have no idea where the Avatar is."

"_What?!_" Zuko yelled, enraged. The flames of the candles in front of him suddenly erupted in a fiery mass, brushing the ceiling. Zuko rose to his feet. Iroh shielded his face from the flames, and then merely withdrew a fan from his robe and began waving it to cool himself down.

"You really should open a window in here," Iroh said.

"Give me the map!" Zuko ordered. He snatched the scroll from Iroh's hand and unrolled it, scanning over the parchment. The map in Zuko's hand had several locations marked down with zigzagged lines connecting each point.

"Well, there have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down," Iroh explained.

"How am I going to find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering," Zuko asked desperately. Suddenly, a crew member rushed down the hall, and backpedaled to speak to them.

"Sir! She's awake!"

* * *

Well, Eri was awake, and she had taken up to staring at the ceiling without speaking. Iroh and Zuko entered and the doctor left to give them room.

"Eri?" Iroh said. Eri lolled her head to the side and blinked her eye at him.

"My eye is ruined, isn't it?" She asked. Iroh sighed.

"I'm sorry, but yes," Iroh said. She sighed and looked back to the ceiling.

"Don't be sorry, I rushed headfirst into a battle that I shouldn't have even fought in," Eri said. Iroh blinked at her. "So... Is the doctor going to remove it?"

"Most likely," Iroh said. She nodded a few times.

"And I'll get a fake eye?"

"Yes," Iroh said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Iroh. But there's one thing I don't understand," Eri admitted, pushing herself to rest against the pillows.

"And that is?"

"What happened after Zhao tore my eye?" Eri asked.

"Zuko carried you back to the ship and you were brought here," Iroh said. Eri looked to Zuko, who looked away.

"Thank you," She said. He grunted. Iroh, seeing the look on his face, backed out and closed the door. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Why the _hell_ would you fight your father?" Zuko snapped. Eri frowned.

"I _did_ beat him, he just cheated," Eri pointed out.

"I don't care about that, what matters is that you fought your dad and now you only have one eye!" Zuko exclaimed. Eri flinched and put a hand to her bandaged eye.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious," She said sarcastically. Zuko frowned at her. She blinked at him. They stared at each other in tense silence for almost a minute before Iroh opened the door and entered. He paused at the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No," They said in unison, looking away from each other. Iroh hummed in thought before nodding.

"Alright then. Zuko, dinner is ready to be served. I'll bring you some in a moment, Eri," Iroh said. Eri nodded and lay down again. Zuko stared at her back before following Iroh out. The doctor reentered and smiled at her.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Eri?" He asked. Eri rolled over and looked up at him. He was tan with dark hair and hazel blue eyes.

"I'm fine. How old are you?" She asked suddenly.

"19, miss," He said. Her eyebrows rose as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"You're young. How come you came with Zuko?" She wondered.

"I only joined last year. The old doctor was basically kicked out after doing something stupid, I can't really remember. But that's not really why I joined. I like to help people. Which brings me to asking: How do you feel?"

"Like I was slashed across the eye with an exaggerated _sia_?" Eri said. The doctor chuckled.

"I wonder why," He said. "I'm Daisuke by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Daisuke."

"Likewise, Eri. Now I have a few questions regarding your eye."

* * *

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?!" Iroh looked at Zuko as he walks away. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked, casually pointing at the smoking fish in front of him. Zuko turned around and snatched the plate off the table aggressively.

"I was going to save it for later!" He snapped. Zuko left the room under the watchful eye of Iroh. As soon as Zuko was out of the room, Iroh crossed his arms, turned around, and sulked.

"Excuse me, General Iroh?" Daisuke called. Iroh looked up. "Is there food that I should take down to Eri?"

"Ah, of course," Iroh said, nodding. Daisuke sat as Iroh gestured him over and sent a servant to fetch the food.

"What is it, sir?"

"What will become of our friend Eri?" Iroh asked. Daisuke sighed.

"She'd like for the eye to be removed as soon as possible, and emphasize on soon. I said I could take care of it as soon as she was ready. So I'm thinking that would be as soon as you, and her, are done eating. I think it would be best for her to have company during the procedure," Daisuke explained. Iroh nodded.

"I'll join you two in eating, then," Iroh said.

"Oh no, I'm not eating," Daisuke said wide-eyed, watching the retired general stand. Iroh chuckled.

"I insist. Come on then."

* * *

"So, Daisuke. How long will this take?" Eri asked nervously, braiding the rest of her hair out of the way to it wouldn't fall in her eyes during the procedure.

"Not too long, don't worry."

"She'll lose a lot of blood..." Iroh said nervously as Eri lay down.

"Don't worry, I'm a water bender. Blood bending can be used for good.

"You _are_ knocking me out for this, right?" Eri asked. Daisuke chuckled.

"Yes, you'll be unconscious. Are we all ready?"

"Ready when you are," Eri said. Iroh held her hand and gave a reassuring smile. "_Wait_! We have people posted outside for when Zuko comes back, right? We don't need him busting in and-"

"Eri!" Daisuke interrupted. She blinked at him. "It's all under control. Are you ready?"

"Now I am, yes," Eri said, relaxing back on the table.

"Then here we go..."

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko called, boarding the ship. There was no reply. Zuko frowned. He stormed below deck and towards his uncle's room.

"Uncle!" He called again, banging on the door. No reply. Zuko became pissed. He headed towards the infirmary and saw the guards posted outside.

"What's going on in there?" He barked. They looked up and the first cleared his throat.

"Miss Eri is getting surgery-"

"_What_?!" Zuko exclaimed. The guards blocked the way of him trying to barge in.

"Sir, you can't go in there!"

"It's too dangerous. The doctor could slip and Eri could get hurt," The second said. Zuko froze, then sat against the wall opposite of the door.

"You can go now, I won't go in," He said. The guards exchanged looks and left. Zuko sighed.

* * *

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh said. He had opened the door to see his nephew sitting across from the door, seemingly asleep. Zuko's eyes opened and he looked up.

"How is she?" He asked. Iroh smiled knowingly.

"Eri is fine. She's asleep. Would you like to see her?" Iroh asked. Zuko stood and stared over Iroh's shoulder. He could see Eri's peaceful expression from where he was and shook his head.

"No. She's fine. I'm going to bed. Good night, Uncle," Zuko said before turning and walking away.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Eri and Daisuke**

**Eri means 'Blessed Prize'.**

**Daisuke means 'Great Help' which I thought was befitting since he's a doctor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WarriorServant - Yeah, I was iffy about _writing_ that, but the eye did need to come out so whoops. And I understood what you meant, even with the grammatical errors. **

* * *

Eri's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was that the lighting hurt like a bitch. The second was that Zuko was sitting in a chair next to her, asleep. The third was that she no longer had two eyes. Eri sat up and stifled a cry of pain at the head rush. It was pointless because Zuko woke up either way.

"Shit," Eri stated, placing a hand to her bandaged face.

"How do you feel?" Zuko asked.

"Shit," Eri repeated. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Anything else?" Zuko said. Eri shook her head slightly, cringing.

"Anything on deck that could kill my headache without killing me in the process?" Eri asked. Zuko stood.

"I'll go see," He said, before leaving. Eri's eyebrow rose in curiousity.

"He's being quite polite to you, Eri," Iroh said, entering and taking Zuko's seat. Eri shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's only because I just got my eye gouged out and he feels bad. He'll be back to yelling at me in no time," Eri said. Iroh chuckled.

"I don't doubt that," Iroh said. Eri leaned back against the pillows.

"So, when do I get these bandages off?" Eri asked.

"Now actually," Daisuke said. Eri sat up in surprise.

"What?"

"I told you, water bending. I healed it up and Iroh got a fake eye for you while you were asleep," Daisuke said. Eri looked to Iroh, who smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Iroh. So how does the eye thing work? You just take off these bandages and I pop in the fake eye?"

"Basically," Daisuke said. He began to pull away the wrappings when Zuko came back.

"I couldn't find anyth- what is going on?" He asked.

"I'm getting my bandages off, and then I get my fake eye!" Eri said excitedly. Zuko blinked at her, then looked at the others.

"When did you get a fake eye?" He asked.

"Iroh got me one," Eri said, shifting to sit cross legged. Daisuke removed the last bandage and Iroh handed her the eye. "So how does this work again?"

"Want me to do it?" Daisuke asked. Eri shrugged and gave it over. He lifted her top eyelid and popped it in. Eri blinked a few times and clenched her eyes closed, before opening them with a grin.

"Cool," She said. Iroh chuckled at her reaction while Daisuke clapped her on the back.

"You're all set. Try not to loose the other one," Daisuke said. Eri laughed and hopped off the gurney.

"What would you like to do while we prepare a room for you?" Iroh asked, leading her out.

"Practice my waterbending," Eri said.

"May I watch?" Iroh asked. Eri nodded.

* * *

Eri shifted through her stances, bending a stream of water around her gracefully.

"Eri!" Iroh suddenly called. Eri held the stream of water in a ball and looked to Iroh curiously. "Tonight is Music Night. Would you like to partake?"

"Music Night? It sounds like fun," Eri said. She began weaving the water through her fingers with a distant look in her eye.

"It is!" Iroh assured her. Eri nodded once. Eri hit the deck as a gout of flame shot over her head.

"Hey!" She said, annoyed. Zuko looked over.

"What?" He asked aggressively.

"You just bent fire at me! Watch where you're practicing!" Eri snapped, standing and placing her hands on her hips. Zuko walked up to her.

"Show some respect," He growled. Eri rolled her eyes.

"Cause you're a master on respect!" Eri drawled sarcastically. Zuko swung a fire dagger at her and she ducked. She shifted away and used a water whip to snap at his bare feet. Zuko bent an arc at her, and punched multiple fire balls her way. Eri ducked each one and moved closer each time. Zuko recognized the move and when she got close enough, he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist before she could whip his ankle. Her eyes widened, and then she cringed as his hand heated up. She tugged at his fingers.

"You're hurting me!" She said, eyes beading with tears. **(A/N, her tear duct is still intact, so she can cry from both eyes)**

"Stop it!" Iroh bellowed. Zuko released Eri's wrist and she stepped back a few steps. There was a burn shaped like a hand on her wrist. She bend water from the ocean and sat against the wall. Iroh walked up to Zuko with a disapproving glower. "What were you thinking?"

"She started it-"

"I don't care who started it! You burned her!" Iroh hissed, gesturing at Eri. She was putting on a brave face as she healed her wrist, her teeth gritted. Zuko frowned. "This is inexcusable behavior for a prince."

"But I lost my title, I might as well give up," Zuko said, grasping the railing. Iroh frowned.

"That doesn't give you any right to harm someone who had nothing to do with the situation you're in," Iroh said. Zuko looked away, hiding his guilt. "Go apologize."

"No."

"Zuko-"

"No," Zuko repeated with more aggression. Iroh sighed and walked over to Eri, who was examining her wrist.

"Are you alright, Eri?" Iroh asked. Eri nodded, standing.

"I'm all healed up," She said.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Iroh admitted. Eri smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Can you get me when it's time for Music Night? I'm going to my room."

* * *

**Sorry, I know this is kinda boring, and choppy, and weird, but ya get whatcha get and ya don't get upset.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" Zuko called. They had stopped the ship to restock and stretch their legs, and Iroh had wandered off. Now, Zuko and Eri were looking for him.

"Iroh!"

"Over here!" Iroh called. They followed his voice and found him relaxing in a hot spring.

"Uncle? We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him," Zuko said.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?" Iroh suggested.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko insisted.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself," Iroh said, breathing steam through his nose.

"Enough! We need to leave now. Get out of the water!" Zuko ordered.

"Very well!" Iroh agreed. He got up, exposing himself. Zuko shielded his eyes and clapped a hand over Eri's good eye.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you!" Zuko warned. He turned and guided the blinded girl away from his uncle. Iroh sighed as he slumped back into the water.

* * *

A sleeping Iroh was awoken by nearby stirring in the trees.

"Who's there?" He saw a rat-like animal. "A meadow vole! I should have known." He took the creature into the palm of his hand. "You startled me, little one." He sighed. "It seems I dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap."

The meadow vole leapt up and down. The ground began shaking, and the ground moved toward Iroh. Suddenly, the rock at the bottom of the spring jumped up, capturing him. Three Earth Kingdom soldiers surrounded him. One picked up Iroh's clothes.

"He's a Fire Nation soldier," He said.

"He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West. The once-great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner," The Captain said. Iroh gave the man a stern look.

* * *

Two soldiers, Eri, and Zuko looked for Iroh around the hot springs.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" Zuko called.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him," The first soldier suggested.

"Something's not right here," Eri stated.

"That pile of rocks," Zuko noted with a wary tone.

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir," The other soldier noted.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally," Zuko said, standing up straighter. "My Uncle's been captured by earthbenders!"

"Well then, what are we doing standing around?" Eri asked.

"'we'?" Zuko repeated, mounting a rhino. Eri stood next to him, a hand on her hip.

"I'm coming with you," She stated.

"No, you-"

"Are you seriously wasting time fighting with me?" Eri asked. Zuko frowned. "Now help me up."

"You're insufferable," Zuko said as he pulled her up behind him. She held onto his waist.

"Thanks, Prince Pain-in-the-ass. Now let's go."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Iroh asked. He was being carried on the back of an ostrich horse.

"We're taking you to face justice."

"Right, but where, specifically?"

"A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you."

"Ah, the great city of Ba Sing Se."

"It was greater than you were, apparently," The captain sneered.

"I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Se. After 600 days away from home, my men were tired, and I was tired," Iroh said. He yawned. "And I'm still tired."

He fell off one of the horses. He was quickly picked back up. However, he left one of his sandals behind and smiled cleverly.

* * *

"Is that... Iroh's sandal?" Eri said, quirking her eyebrow. Zuko stopped the rhino and hopped off. "Oh Agni, please tell me you aren't going to-"

Zuko lifted the sandal and sniffed it. His expression turned to one of disgust.

"Yeah, that's Uncle Iroh," Zuko said. He remounted.

"Ya mean you couldn't smell it from here?" Eri said, her nose wrinkling in disgust. Zuko rolled his eyes and rode on.

* * *

The earthbenders were leading Iroh through a mountain. Iroh looked at the skies and noticed the dragon and Aang flying through the sky. He gasped in wonder.

"What's the problem?" The captain snapped.

"Nothing," Iroh said quickly. He paused and reconsidered. "Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are sore and aching, and these shackles are too loose."

"Too loose?"

"That's right. The cuffs move and jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much," Iroh said matter-of-factly.

"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's handcuffs," The captain said. They all stopped. The corporal dismounted and moved to Iroh. As he touched his handcuffs, Iroh breathed deeply and heated them up. He pushed the corporal's hand to the cuffs, causing him to scream in pain. Iroh jumped free and blasted fire at the soldiers. He then rolled down the hill as the soldiers tried to get control of their ostrich horses.

One of the soldiers hit him with a rockslide, then all of them chased after him, reaching him at the bottom of the hill.

"He's too dangerous, Captain! We just can't just carry him to the Capital! We have to do something now!" One of the soldiers insisted.

"I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely," The captain agreed. Iroh frowned and spat out a rock.

* * *

"The Avatar!" Zuko gasped, noticing Appa soaring through the sky. He turned slightly, but then looked back at the footprints.

"You aren't seriously going to abandon your uncle because of some stupid monk, are you?" Eri asked. Zuko glared at her over his shoulder.

"He isn't some 'stupid monk'. He's the key to regaining my honor and my fathers love," Zuko argued.

"Well it's pretty dishonorable to let your uncle get carted off to some Earth Kingdom capital, where he'll most likely have his hands broken so he can't firebend, and-"

"Okay! I get it!" Zuko exclaimed. He turned the rhino back towards the direction the footsteps led and rode on. "And for your information, I would never leave my uncle."

"You had me fooled," Eri muttered.

* * *

Iroh was surrounded by the soldiers. He knelt in front of a large rock, his chained hands resting on the surface.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed," The captain said. He brought up a bolder and prepared to drop it. However, Zuko jumped in and kicked the rock away. He then broke Iroh's chain with his boot.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko," Iroh commented. Zuko smiled slightly.

"You taught me well," Zuko replied.

"Surrender yourselves. It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered," The captain said.

"Actually," Eri called. She surfed down the side of the ravine and pulled out her whip. "It's five against three."

"And you are clearly outmatched," Iroh said.

The solders fired rocks, but Iroh destroyed them with the chains. Zuko took out two soldiers with fire. A rock was fired at him, but Iroh caught it with his chains, throwing it back at the soldiers and knocking them down. The Captain fired three rocks at Zuko, and he dodged the first two. Eri shattered the third. Zuko countered with fire blasts that were dodged. The Captain then brought up a large mass of rock, however, Eri whipped his ankle and pulled, knocking him over and causing the rocks to fall on top of him. The soldiers were heard groaning underneath the rocks. Eri cringed.

"Now would you please put on some clothes?" Zuko asked. Iroh chuckled. Eri put away her whip and stared at the men. "Eri?"

"We have to put them out of their misery," She said firmly.

"It's true," Iroh agreed. Zuko looked baffled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen men bleed to death on the inside," Iroh said. "It was slow and painful. They may have tried to break me but they do not deserve that fate."

"So... you're suggesting we _kill_ them?" Zuko asked. Eri bent down next to one of the soldiers and bent water from the soil around them, before turning it to ice dagger.

"_Anshin shite anata no tamashī no nokori tsuki_," Eri said.

* * *

Zuko rode the rhino forward in silence. Eri sat behind him, holding onto his waist and resting her head on his shoulder, her face drawn up in an expression that said she felt sick. Iroh sat behind her with a blank expression.

They reached the ship and each parted way, Eri heading for her room, Iroh heading for his own, and Zuko heading to the railing. He stared off over the water with a grim expression.

* * *

Anshin shite anata no tamashī no nokori tsuki, or 安心してあなたの魂の 残り月, means "may your soul rest in peace".

**And to those who it didn't click for, yes, they killed the soldiers so they wouldn't slowly bleed to death inside. I read a fanfiction about how A:TLA brused over the grim details such as... that, for example. So I included it, cause I'm an evil butt :D**

**Btw, last chapter was 'Imprisoned'. This chapter was 'Winter Solstice Part 1 : The Spirit World'. Next chapter is part two.**


	5. Chapter 5

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

**Cause I'm pretty sure this sums up Zuko and Eri's entire relationship so far.**

**WarriorServant- Hehehe, not 2 chapter, but THREE! And you guys are spoiling me by reading and reviewing**

* * *

Appa took off from Senlin Village with Aang, Momo, Katara, and Sokka. Later that morning, the Senlin Village leader exited a building, but he stopped in his track upon finding Zuko standing in his path. In the background, Iroh was sitting on a komodo rhino. The Senlin Village leader gasped.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko pushed the man back through the door, knocking him down, and approached him. "Seen the Avatar lately?"

"I-" The man cut off abruptly as Eri slapped Zuko upside the head. The teen turned to glare down at the shorter girl.

"What. the hell. was that for?" He hissed through his teeth.

"You could've broken the old man's back. You may be a grumpy ass wagon, but that's no way to treat a stranger," Eri scolded. Zuko gave her a look that was a cross between anger and confusion as she helped the man to his feet. "I'm sorry for his rudeness, but we're in a bit of a rush, so if you could hurry it up, well..." She shifted so the light glinted off her whip. The man gulped.

* * *

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters... of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" Iroh exclaimed.

"I have no choice, Uncle," Zuko said. Eri pursed her lips as if thinking hard.

"Hmm... Nah, I think you do," Eri said.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" Iroh asked angrily. His tone became fearful. "What if you're caught?"

"I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!" Zuko argued, breaking away from telescope to talk to his uncle.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type!" Iroh yelled. Zuko looked back to into the telescope

"There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!" Zuko ordered.

"You really are an idiot," Eri stated. Zuko frowned at her while she just kept staring out at the waves in front of her. A Fire Nation catapult was raised to the deck of Zuko's ship. It was loaded with a steaming projectile.

"Uh, really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh asked, waving a fan at his face. Eri smirked. Zuko lit the stinking ball with a fire punch. Eri's nose wrinkled.

"It smells worse than Iroh's feet, gross," She said. Iroh chuckled.

"You may be right."

"On my mark! Fire!" Zuko yelled. A guard beside him sliced the rope holding back the catapult. The flaming projectile raced toward Appa.

"Uh... Wait a second..." Eri said, erecting herself and staring out at what lay in front of them.

"A blockade," Zuko noted grimly.

"Is that... Zhao?" Eri asked nervously. Zuko glanced at her curiously.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you!" Iroh advised.

"He's not turning around!" Zuko pointed out. Eri began visibly panicking.

"Please Prince Zuko! If the Fire Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar," Iroh pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Zuko said sorrowfully. He thrusted his hand forward commandingly and ordered, "Run the blockade!"

"Have you gone mad?!" Eri hissed, gripping the railing hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

"What are _you_ so afraid of?" Zuko snapped.

"The fact that _Zhao_ is commanding the blockade, that's what," Eri pointed out. Zuko frowned at her.

"If you're so _afraid_, go _hide_ below deck," Zuko said. Eri frowned.

"Challenge accepted," She said, facing the ocean with determination.

* * *

Zuko's ship was narrowly missing many falling fireballs. Sheets of ocean water crashed over the ship, and crew members ran for safety. A single fireball exploded on the rear side of the vessel.

"Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" The engineer called. Zuko gritted his teeth and spun away from the man, facing the blockade.

"Do not stop this ship," He ordered. Eri rushed to the engineer.

"I'll help," She said. He led her down to the engine room. Heavy smoke poured from the room and Eri pressed her inner elbow over her mouth and peered in. A hole was ripped in the side, and ocean water gushed in. The water was getting into the engine. Eri narrowed her eyes in determination. She sucked in a deep breath of clean air before stepping into the room. She whipped her arms around and bent the water towards the whole in the ship side. Once most of it was out, she froze the water to plug the hole.

She then bent the rest of the water onto her arm as a glove of sorts and gestured the engineer in.

"Go on then," She said. She rushed back to the deck, and dumped the water into the ocean. Zuko grunted as she stood beside him. His knuckles tightened on the ship's railing. Smoke billowed behind the ship from the damaged engine.

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko asked. Eri looked behind them to realize they _had_ passed the blockade.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after: the Avatar," Iroh explained.

"If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do," Zuko said, forming a plan. Eri frowned. And scowled even harder when she was launched into a coughing fit.

"Eri, are you alright?" Iroh asked. Eri shook her head as she caught her breath.

"Damn, ow," She said, placing a hand to her throat.

"The smoke from the engine is getting to you," Iroh noted. Eri groaned in annoyance before coughing again.

"Damnit!"

* * *

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while I use it as a cover," Zuko said. Iroh grunted in doubt, stroking his beard in deep thought.

"I'm coming too," Eri said, determined. Iroh held her back.

"It isn't safe. Not with your father out there."

"And not with your coughing issues. I'll be fine," Zuko said. Zuko's boat settled on the ocean's surface and disappeared in the smoke.

"I'm worried," Eri admitted, staring off after him with a frown. Iroh raised an eyebrow at her, and merely grunted in agreement.

* * *

"Zuko?" Eri called, straightening up. She had dozed off on the Pai Sho Board and Iroh didn't have the heart to wake her up. It was dark out, and she rubbed her real eye with a yawn. Zuko climbed aboard and threw her a baffled look.

"Why are you awake?" He asked. Eri stood, still rubbing at her eye.

"I fell asleep playing Pai Sho and Iroh never woke me up," Eri admitted with a pout. Zuko blinked at her.

"And how did you hear me?"

"I dunno honestly. But I'm going to bed now. See ya in the morning, Prince Pouty," Eri said. She took another step and nearly fell on her face. Zuko steadied her by grabbing her elbow.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She yawned again with a nod.

"Just... Just tired..." She said quietly. She fell sideways into his chest and Zuko rolled his eyes. He picked her up and carried her down to her room. He put her under the covers and stared at her for a moment. He felt the urge to take her hair out of its braid, but resisted it. He grunted, turned, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avatar Lynn~ Yay! I will!**

**Guest~ Yay! I'm glad you like this story so much. **

* * *

On the deck, Zuko was practicing firebending with Lieutenant Jee. Eri was bending a ball of water into different shapes like octopus-sharks and platypus-bears. The boat took a sudden turn and the men were thrown to one side on their backs, while Eri fell onto Zuko.

"Ow," She stated, rubbing her head. Zuko sat up and ignored the fact that Eri was practically sitting on him, and chose instead to glare at the tower.

"Someone's changing our course," Zuko growled. Eri rolled her eyes and followed him up to the control room. Zuko stormed in, yelling. "What is the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did. I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, scratching his beard. He and the crew members were gathered around a Pai Sho board.

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko asked hopefully.

"Even more urgent. It seems, I-I have lost my lotus tile," He said, rubbing his forehead in stress. He moved a piece of his across the Pai Sho board.

"Lotus tile?" Zuko repeated.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ," Iroh explained.

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"See, you, like most people, underestimate it's value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life," Iroh said optimistically. Zuko breathed fire up at the ceiling in anger and Iroh smiled. "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

* * *

Zuko, Eri, and Iroh stood in the market place. Eri had taken to removing and replacing her fake eye to keep herself entertained.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace," Iroh sighed.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time _for everyone_!" Zuko yelled.

"Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for..." Crew members began to walk past carrying Iroh's purchases. "is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asked, disbelieving.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds," Iroh said. Eri popped in her eye and dropped her hands to her hips.

"I play the woodwinds," She admitted.

"Excellent!" Iroh cheered. Zuko rolled his eyes in annoyance. Iroh suddenly pointed to a ship docked on the harbor.

"Oh, this place looks promising!"

"Iroh, don't that's a-!" But Iroh had already bustled off towards the ship. Eri sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "pirate ship."

"Come on," Zuko said, following his uncle up the gangplank. They found Iroh admiring a monkey statue with jeweled eyes.

"Oh, that is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh gushed. Eri rolled her eyes and headed for the weapons. She picked up a pair of _sai _and twirled them.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with," She heard a pirate report to the captain.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko inquired. She went back to examining the blades carefully.

"Careful with those, sweetheart. We wouldn't want you getting hurt," The same pirate cooed. She turned her real eyes towards him with a smile.

"And what's your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh," Oh said with a grin.

"Well, Oh..." She continued. She turned fully to show her fake, scarred eye. Her voice dropped to it's typical sarcastic tone. "It's a bit late for that."

"Uh..." He said. He blinked at her, then walked away. Eri smirked and turned back to the _sai_.

"Eri," Iroh called. Eri looked up to Iroh as he walked over. "I didn't know you knew how to wield the _sai_."

"Zhao taught me when I was little... well, littler," She said. Iroh chuckled.

"You aren't so short," He said. Eri laughed.

"Yeah, but either way, I can still kick butt," She said. Iroh smiled.

"I don't doubt that. Would you like to buy those?" He asked. Eri blinked at him.

"Oh no, it's okay, I don't need them," She said. Iroh raised a hand to shush her.

"I insist," He said. Eri smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The captain inquired. Eri sheathed her _sai_ and walked over to where Zuko and the captain stood.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, didn't they?" Eri asked rhetorically.

"Mhmm."

"Then they'll be on the water, or at least very nearby," Eri explained. She went back to twirling her _sai_ in boredom.

"That was smart of you," Zuko said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm aware," Eri replied, glancing up from her blades.

* * *

Katara stood by the river, attempting but failing to perfect the water whip. She was clearly frustrated.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh! Shoot! Come on water, work with me here! Okay, what if I just, ow! Stupid scroll! Okay Katara, shift your weight through the stances," She ordered herself. She dropped the water again and heard a noise on the river bank. She peaked through the bushes to see what the noise was, and gasped upon seeing pirates. She turned to run, but was grabbed by a pirate. "No! Let go of me!" She bent water up into the pirate's face, and he released her, she ran but was grabbed again on the wrists by Zuko. He glared at her as she looked frightfully at him.

"I'll save you from the pirates," He said. A girl busted out laughing, and Katara looked over in confusion.

She had brown hair, pale skin, and wore all red with a gold belt. Katara was intrigued by the three scars running over her right eye, and the pure white of the fake eye.

"What's so funny?" Zuko snapped. The girl calmed.

"That was so corny, oh my Agni," She breathed. She erected herself and looked at Katara. "I'm Eri. You must be the avatar's girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Riiight."

* * *

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother," Zuko bargained.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara shouted furiously. Eri snickered.

"I like her," She announced. Katara threw her a glare. Zuko moved to stand next to her and leaned down.

"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor," Katara jerked her head away from Zuko. "Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." He held her mother's betrothal necklace around her neck.

"You're proposing?" Eri muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"My mother's necklace!"

"Oh."

"How did you get that?" Katara asked.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. _Tell_ me where he is," Zuko ordered, pointing at Katara.

"No!"

"Enough of this necklace garbage!" The pirate captain barked. "You promised a scroll!"

"I wonder how much this is worth..." Zuko wondered aloud rhetorically. The pirates gasped as he took it out and held it over a fire in his hand. Eri smirked, impressed. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!"

"Fine," The captain agreed.

"Y'know, ya keep calling him 'boy' but he's only four years younger. Either that, or 96 years older," Eri said, leaning against a tree and looking at her nails. Zuko rolled his eyes and walked off. Eri looked up to Katara as she spoke.

"When did you join Zuko? I haven't seen you before," Katara said.

"I met up with him a bit after you guys trashed his ship in the south. His ship was being repaired when my dad found out, Zuko challenged him to an Agni Kai, and I ran away after he practically ripped my eye out," Eri admitted. Katara's eyes widened.

"Zuko hurt you?"

"What?! No!" Eri exclaimed. Zuko glanced over and she waved dismissively. "My dad did. Ever run into a guy named Commander Zhao?"

"Who?"

"Well, when you meet him, you won't like him. Zhao's my dad," Eri said.

"But why'd you run away with _Zuko_?" Katara asked.

"Cause he saved my life. I would've bleed to death if he hadn't carried me back to the ship and gotten medical help for me," Eri said. Eri looked Katara in the eye. "He may be Fire Nation, and he may be hunting the avatar, but he isn't a monster... A pain in the ass on the other hand? Totally."

"I can see that," Katara giggled. Then she grew serious, mentally scolding herself for getting along with the enemy.

"Don't worry, Katara. Once a fight breaks out, which one will knowing Prince Ponytail, I'll free you," Eri said.

"Wait, what? Why?" Katara wondered. Eri smirked.

"You're a good person, Kat. Can I call you that, Kat? Anyways, from one waterbender to another, you-"

"You're a waterbender?" Katara gasped. Eri gave a meek smile.

"Mixed heritage," She admitted, bending water from the nearby stream. She then dropped it and walked away.

* * *

The pirates held Aang and Sokka, who were tied up. Sokka was struggling with the ropes.

"Nice work," Zuko commented.

"Aang, this is all _my_ fault," Katara said.

"No Katara, it isn't."

"Yeah, it kind of is," Iroh said. Eri, without looking, raised her fist at the same time as him and they fist-bumped.

"Give me the boy," Zuko told the pirate captain.

"_You_ give _us_ the scroll," The captain replied.

"You're really gonna hand over _the Avatar_ for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked. Eri hid her smirk and slipped closer to Katara.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to turn us against each other!" Zuko argued.

"Get ready," She whispered.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" The captain asked Sokka.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll," Sokka babbled. Eri smirked.

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko shouted. Eri snorted.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth," Aang added.

"I'm just sayin' it's bad business sense. Think how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life," Sokka suggested.

"Keep the scroll; we can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid," The captain said to Zuko. He and his crew turned to leave. Zuko growled.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me," He said. He and two of his soldiers sent a blast of fire at the pirates. The pirates jumped back and Oh ran out, throwing smoke bombs and jumping into the cloud as the fight ensued. Some of the soldiers ran out to Sokka and Aang, who were struggling with their ropes, but were stopped by several pirates.

"Alright, tuck close," Eri said. She whipped her _sai_ down and released Katara. Katara smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Eri. I owe you one," She said. She ran to join the fight. Eri scanned the area. Zuko had found his way out of the smoke cloud and hid the scroll behind his back, but the pirate captain saw him and the two began to fight. Eri tapped her finger against her chin in thought, then ran off to find Iroh.

Instead, she found Katara trying to budge the pirate ship into the water. Aang and Sokka ran up behind her and froze upon seeing her.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get outta here," Katara grunted. The boys stared at Eri, who sighed.

"I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble," She muttered. She ran over and helped as they all tried to budge the ship into the water.

"Who are you anyways?" Sokka asked.

"The name's Eri, I'm traveling with Zuko. But I'm kinda mad at him right now, and I don't very much like pirates," Eri explained. Sokka suddenly stopped trying.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship," He stated.

"A team of rhinos... or two waterbenders," Aang said, smiling at Katara.

"Actually, three waterbenders," Katara said, looking over to Eri. Eri grinned. The three of them began to push and pull the water, until the boat rose in the water.

"Everybody in!" Katara exclaimed. Eri rolled her shoulders.

"Well, see ya around," She said.

"You aren't coming?" Aang asked. She shook her head. "But what about Zuko?"

"I'll take the hit this time, it's no problem. See ya around!"

* * *

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh scolded. Eri perked up at the sound of his voice and followed it to where he stood between Zuko and the pirate captain.

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko shouted.

"It's not a proverb," Eri pointed out, emerging from the woods. The captain and Zuko glanced to her then looked to where she was pointing : Team Avatar had successfully hijacked the pirate ship.

"Bleeding hog monkeys!" The captain yelled. Zuko laughed while pointing at the captain, who went running off along the bank. Eri blinked at him in surprise. She had never heard him laugh before. However, his laughter dissipated as the pirates hijack his own boat. The pirates taunted him and he grew angry.

"Hey! That's _my_ boat!" Zuko exclaimed, chasing after his boat. Iroh and Eri exchanged looks.

"Maybe it should be a proverb..." Iroh pondered.

"C'mon you two!" Zuko called. Iroh and Eri ran after Zuko.

* * *

Zuko ran to the cliff in horror at the fact that his boat had gone over the falls.

"My boat!" He cried. Eri whistled innocently, as Iroh suddenly chuckled.

"Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. That lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh exclaimed with a big cheery smile, holding out the tile. Zuko snatched the lotus tile and furiously threw it down the waterfall. Eri face-palmed.

"You realize he's going to want a new one now, right?" Eri pointed out. Zuko grunted and stormed away.

* * *

"You let them go?!" Zuko yelled. Eri cringed away from his voice.

"How did you even-"

"Why?!" He shouted. Eri stood up abruptly.

"Cause I have the right to do what I want, your highness!" She snapped sarcastically. Zuko growled. "What are ya going to do, _burn _me again?"

"You waterbending witch," He snarled.

"Tightass royal prick," Eri replied angrily.

"Snow savage!"

"I'm from the Fire Nation, ya dumb ass!" Eri said.

"Get out of my room!"

"This is _my_ room!"

"Fine!" Zuko yelled, storming out. Eri huffed and sat on her bed, a frown marring her face as Zuko slammed the door. She lay back and placed her fist over her heart, closing her eyes.

"I took the hit... Didn't think it'd hurt..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this chapter would be 'Jet' but Zuko doesn't show up in 'Jet'. Since my lovely... love, **Freakazoid of Manga, **guessed the number I was thinking of, I decided to actually make a chapter anyways.**

**Oh hey, he isn't in 'Great Divide' either... God damnit Zuko, be more interesting in Book One.**

**So hey, combination of two episodes cause I'm lazy... Hehehe**

* * *

"Eri?" Daisuke called.

"Go away!"

"You need to eat something," Daisuke insisted.

"No I don't."

"I'm a doctor, Eri, and I say you do."

"I'm not hungry," Eri said. She fought down the urge to add, "I'd throw it up anyways cause my effin nerves are shot."

"Liar."

"I'm not hungry!" Eri insisted. "Really!"

"I will bust down this door, Eri, I swear," Daisuke said. Eri sighed and stood, walking over to the door. She opened it and frowned at Daisuke.

"What do you want?"

"You look horrible," Daisuke stated bluntly. Eri blinked at him. "And where is your eye?"

"It's in a cup of water in the bathroom," Eri said, pointing towards said location.

"Have you showered in the past 48 hours?"

"Uh... I can't remember?"

"That's a _really_ bad thing, Eri!" Daisuke scolded. "And have you seriously been wearing the same thing since you got here?"

"Yes," She said, crossing her arms.

"Next time we stop for supplies and repairs, we're getting you new clothes. Deal?" He said.

"Fine, _mom_," Eri said sarcastically. "Are you done pampering me?"

"Eat something."

"I'm showering first."

"Fine, just clean up, ya slob."

* * *

"So that's what you look like with your hair down," Daisuke noted as Eri gave in and emerged from her room. She gave him a confused look and he chuckled. "You're so tired."

"Shaddup," She muttered, shuffling off towards the control tower where she knew she'd find Iroh playing Pai Sho.

"Are you even putting a shirt on?!" He called after her. She paused and looked down at herself. She had only her bindings on for a top, with access bandages wrapped around her stomach and arms. She blinked in confusion as to why she had even wrapped her arms and stomach, then shrugged it off.

"It counts as a shirt," She decided. She continued on her way.

* * *

"Miss Eri, you look positively exhausted," Iroh commented as she walked in. She sat heavily next to him and slouched forward.

"I don't know why, but I am," She admitted. Iroh patted her shoulder reassuringly and slid her a cup of tea. She mumbled a 'thank you' and sipped the scolding leaf water. Zuko stormed in not too long after, and stopped upon seeing Eri.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" He asked, blushing.

"It has sleeves and covers the essentials, it counts," She defended. He frowned.

"Go put on a _real_ shirt."

"The only _real_ shirt I have smells worse than this whole ship's worth of laundry. Daisuke said he'd get me new clothes when we stop for supplies," Eri explained.

"And you couldn't have borrowed a shirt from Daisuke?" He said. Eri set her cup down with a dull thud and stood abruptly.

"If I make you _so_ uncomfortable, you might as well just come out and tell me to leave," Eri stated. She then brushed past him and headed back towards her room.

"She was right, it did count as a shirt. That was unnecessary, Zuko," Iroh chided. Zuko huffed.

* * *

"Eri?" Iroh called. She opened the door, rubbing her eye. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly? No," She admitted.

"May I come in?" He asked. She nodded and gestured him in, closing the door after him. She sat on her bed and patted the space beside her. Iroh sat. "What's troubling you?"

"I... I've been having nightmares," She admitted. Iroh frowned.

"What about?"

"Well... It's almost always the same. I'm stuck in a cage, and I can't move. And my da-Zhao, is there. And he's always killing someone."

"Who?"

"It's different every night," She said. "Last night it was Zuko. Tonight... who knows."

"Why do you think you're having these dreams?"

"I'm not sure."

"Perhaps your subconscious in trying to tell you something?" Iroh suggested. Eri looked up at him,

"Like what?"

"Are you mad at Zuko?" Iroh inquired. Eri smiled slightly.

"Well, yeah, but my subconscious and myself already know that," Eri said. Iroh chuckled slightly.

"Maybe it's your subconscious' way of dealing with your anger," Iroh pondered. Eri shook her head.

"That can't be it, I've had anger dreams before, and _I_ was the killer," Eri admitted. Iroh stroked his beard in thought.

"When did the nightmares including your father begin?" Iroh inquired.

"Around the time I was conscious on board," Eri said warily. Iroh snapped.

"It makes perfect sense. You're worried your father will come after you and your loved ones!"

"I do _not_ love Zuko," Eri argued. Iroh patted her shoulder.

"Yes, I know, but you don't wish to see him harmed, do you?" He said. Eri dropped her gaze and shook her head.

"Thank you, Iroh. For helping me figure out my dreams."

"It's no problem. Would you like some tea before bed? You look exhausted still," Iroh said. Eri stood with him and smiled.

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

"Eri!" Zuko yelled. Eri snapped awake, startled. She was shaking, her hands were clammy, and her breathing was ragged. She looked at Zuko, who was sitting by her side and leaning over her. He was shirtless and looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" She asked, pushing herself up. He moved away.

"You were screaming for me to run from something," He said slowly. Eri pressed the heels of her palms into her brows with a shaky sigh.

"Sorry for waking you up then. I'm fine, you can go back to sleep now," Eri said.

"You're obviously not," Zuko pointed out. "I was trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes."

"Zuko, I'm okay. I just shouldn't sleep for the rest of the night," She added in a mumble.

"I heard that," Zuko said. Eri pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on with you?"

"Nightmares, are you happy now?" Eri snapped. Zuko blinked at her.

"I'm never happy," He stated. Eri smirked slightly. "What happened?"

"Well..." And thus Eri explained the nightmare of her father killing her friends.

"He was trying to kill me this time?" Zuko repeated.

"It's happened before, I tried getting you to run, but-"

"It's just a dream, ya know," Zuko said abruptly. Eri cocked her head to the side with a 'no shit' attitude. "He won't get you, or any of us."

"I know that."

"Try to get some sleep, we're resupplying tomorrow and I don't need you fall into the harbor while clothes shopping with Daisuke," Zuko said, standing.

"Yeah yeah, Princess," Eri mumbled, rolling over. Zuko rolled his eyes and went to walk away, but Eri suddenly sat up and said, "Wait!"

"What?" Zuko asked, sounding exasperated.

"Thank you," Eri said, looking him in the eye. After a few moments, Zuko broke eye contact and left.

* * *

**That was 'Jet', this is 'Great Divide'. And sorry if Zuko seemed OOC, but you'll figure out why I did it... Well, next chapter you will.**

* * *

Eri bolted up, gasping for air. She looked around and sighed in relief. She pinched the bridge of her nose and gritted her teeth.

"Eri! Wake up!" Daisuke called, banging his fist on her door. She threw off her covers and went over to the door.

"What?"

"C'mon, we're leaving soon," Daisuke said. Eri sighed.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

"You look tired," Daisuke noted as they walked off the ship and into the market place.

"I didn't sleep well," Eri admitted.

"Well then you'll just have to suck it up then, won't you?" Daisuke said. Eri gave him a tired glare. "Cheer up, don't girls like shopping?"

"Well yeah, if they're _not_ me," Eri stated. Daisuke chuckled.

"Hey about that tent over there?" Daisuke said, wandering over. Eri followed with her arms crossed, not bothering to look at the clothing. Daisuke shoved a bundle into her arms and pointed towards a tent designated to changing. "Go try that on."

"Fine," Eri agreed without thinking. She went to the tent and entered. Daisuke stood guard outside in case someone tried busting in. Eri replaced her outfit without observing the clothes first, and then looked at what she had put on. "Daisuke, what the hell?!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

* * *

"Y'know, this is pretty comfortable actually," Eri said, hooking her whip to her hip. **(A/N, lol, it's rhymes XD)**

"Eri- What are you wearing?" Zuko asked, stopping in his approach. Eri smirked. Daisuke had gotten her a red shirt that had only one sleeve, and a pair of black pants that laced up both sides. She kept her combat boots.

"What, do you find this distracting, Princess?" Eri asked, sauntering a step closer. Daisuke walked away with a smirk. Zuko frowned.

"_Don't_ call me that," He said.

"Sorry, Firebug, I'll keep it in mind that you're a killjoy," Eri remarked, crossing her arms. Zuko growled, his temper rising. "Or should I not call you that either?"

"Just shut up!" Zuko snarled, his hands igniting. Eri remained calm, but her stance was clearly more defensive, and she held a wary look in her eye. Nearby shoppers looked up and a guy walked over.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked, standing as if to protect Eri. She rolled her eyes and stepped around him to stand next to Zuko.

"No, sir, there isn't. Just a spat," Eri assured him. She grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him away. "Smooth one, Lava Boy."

"Fire benders can't even _bend_ lava," Zuko pointed out. Eri shrugged her eyebrows and kept walking until they were on board again.


	8. Chapter 8

"There is a storm coming. A big one," Iroh said. Eri, who had been leaning against the railing, looked up from the waves with a curious expression, wondering how he knew. Then again, her wrist had been hurting a lot...

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight," Zuko argued.

"A storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest," Iroh advised. Eri erected her posture and cocked her eyebrow as to how he knew such specifics.

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same," Zuko decided firmly.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew," Iroh argued.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko snapped. Eri's eyebrows rose. Lieutenant Jee walked up onto deck at that moment. He raised an eyebrow. Zuko walked over to him. "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." Zuko walked away while Jee glared at him. Eir stormed after him. As she left, she heard Iroh say, "He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up."

* * *

"What the hell are you thinking?" Eri asked, stopping the door from closing by shoving it open again. Zuko whipped around as she closed the door after her aggressively and walked over to him. "Are you _always_ this stupid?"

"The avatar is more important," Zuko argued.

"Than what? _Dying_? Iroh's right, there _is_ a storm coming, and you're just going to let your crew perish because you're too stubborn to turn this damned hunk of metal around?" Eri exclaimed.

"Eri-."

"Still talking! You're not only risking their safety, but your own, your uncle's, and mine."

"Eri-!"

"And you're not going to capture the avatar if you're dead."

"Eri-!"

"And-" Eri was cut off as Zuko grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened and she stiffened in surprise, her hand resting against his chest as if to push him away. But then her eyes slid closed and she pulled him closer. She then pushed him away, and promptly slapped him.

"Ow!"

"We don't speak of this, ever," She said, poking him in the chest, her face as red as the insignia on his wall. She then looked away and left. Zuko rubbed his face with a pensive look.

* * *

Zuko, Iroh, Lieutenant Jee, and Eri stood on the deck. Clouds had rolled in heavily. Eri frowned up at them and rubbed her wrist.

"Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all," Jee remarked.

"Lucky guess," Iroh said pleasantly.

"Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect," Zuko jabbed two fingers into Jee's chest. "-or I'll teach it to you."

"What do you know about respect?" Jee snapped. Zuko froze in walking away. Iroh tried to signal Lieutenant Jee to stop talking. "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle to your only friend, shows you know nothing about respect!" Iroh slapped his hand on his forehead in frustration. "You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

"Ouch," Eri muttered. Zuko turned around and extended his right arm as if preparing to firebend. Lieutenant Jee did the same.

"Easy now," Iroh said warily. Zuko and Jee both wrist blocked the other's arm; smoke rose from Zuko's hand. Iroh walked over and broke it up. "Enough! We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better."

Lieutenant Jee walked away.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship," Zuko snapped. Iroh put a comforting hand on Zuko's right shoulder, but Zuko shrugged it off and walked away.

* * *

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal," Jee realized. Iroh had explained Zuko's past to the crew, and they were stunned.

"So what about Eri?" Daisuke asked. Iroh looked over to him.

"What about her?"

"What's her story?" Daisuke elaborated.

"She hasn't told you anything then?" Iroh said. Daisuke shook his head. "I don't know much, but I know that her father was abusive and that her mother came from either the northern or southern water tribe. She was supposed to travel with her father, but she came with us instead. But before we left, she and her father got in a fight, after Zuko and him had held an Agni Kai. She lost her eye."

"Her relationship with Zuko is strange, don't you think?" Jee said.

"How so?" Iroh prompted.

"Well their at each other' necks in public, but they really do care about each other," Jee said.

"How do you know?" Daisuke asked.

"Well I was up late the other night. And suddenly Eri started screaming. It was terrifying. And she started crying about how Zuko had to run away, and she sounded like she was going through Hell. But then Zuko came running, and he ran in and woke her up. He left not even ten minutes later with a concerned look," Jee explained. Iroh nodded at that.

"She told she has been having nightmares, but I didn't think it was that bad," Iroh admitted.

"Do you think I could lend any psychological help to her?" Daisuke inquired. Iroh chuckled.

"I'm not so sure. I think she would have our heads if she finds out I told you," Iroh said. "Though that is a _very_ interesting observation, Jee."

* * *

"Watch out!" Eri shouted, shoving the helmsman towards the door. Lightning cracked down where he had been standing, and split the floor. With a groan, the half Eri stood on collapsed. She let out a scream as she fell, falling so that she was laying on the railing that was now parallel to the churning ocean. She clung to the bars for dear life.

* * *

"Eri!" Zuko gasped. He saw her barely hanging onto the railing and ran to the ladder. He climbed up and rushed to where he could peer over at Eri.

"Zuko, help!" Eri pleaded, looking terrified. Zuko looked around and found rope. He tied it around his waist and tied the other end to a sturdy piece of metal, before reaching down.

"Grab my hand!" He called over the storm.

"I can't!" She cried as the metal groaned again.

"Yes you can!" Zuko argued, reaching further down. Eri whimpered in fear and reached up, clasping his hand. He nodded.

"Now the other one," He said.

"Are you crazy?!" Eri screamed.

"Eri, you have to let go!" Zuko insisted, holding his hand out. She sucked in a shaky breath and went to grab his hand. The metal gave a shriek of protest and gave. Eri screamed as the metal fell onto the deck below, the ragged shrapnel glinting at her.

"Zuko!" She yelled. He grabbed her reaching hand and pulled her up, moving away from the ledge. Eri fell into his arms and he held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay now, you're safe," Zuko said softly, rubbing her back.

"Oh my Agni, oh my Agni," She kept repeating to herself. Zuko just ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her.

"C'mon, Eri, let's get you down from here," He said.

* * *

Zuko still held Eri tightly as she hadn't stopped shaking. Iroh gave the two a knowing look and smiled. Suddenly, Zuko spotted Appa in the air and gasped.

"The Avatar!" He growled.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Jee asked. Zuko glared at the sky bison before returning his gaze to Eri. She was still shaking and her grip hadn't softened. His expression softened.

"Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety," Zuko said.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm," Iroh said. As they sailed into the eye and everything calmed, Zuko looked to Iroh.

"Uncle, I'm sorry," Zuko said. Iroh smiled.

"Your apology is accepted. But you should be apologizing to Eri, not me. It's because of your decision that she was put in harms way," Iroh pointed out. Zuko looked down at Eri, who had calmed slightly.

"Eri?"

"I forgive you," She mumbled. "Just listen to your uncle more often."

"Fine," Zuko agreed. Iroh chuckled as Eri fell asleep standing, and Zuko picked her up.

"I know you hate company, but I don't think she'd want to be alone tonight," Iroh said.

"What are you suggesting?" Zuko asked warily. Iroh shrugged. Zuko sighed. "I'm going to put her bed."

* * *

Zuko bolted up as he heard Eri screaming. He threw off his covers and ran out of his room, down the hall, and into Eri's room. She was thrashing violently, and crying.

"No!" She yelled. Zuko kicked closed her door and walked over, crouching down. He grabbed her shoulder and shook it.

"Eri," He said loudly. No response other than more thrashing, crying, and screaming. Zuko got up and sat next to her. Her shook her again. "Eri!" More crying, more screaming, more thrashing. "Eri!"

"No!" She screamed, bolting upright. Her eyes were wide, her breathing ragged, and she looked utterly terrified. She looked up and saw Zuko, who raised an eyebrow. She lunged forward and hugged him. "Don't die, please."

"I won't," Zuko agreed, patting her back and hiding his confusion. "Now could you get off me?"

"Says the one who kissed me," She said with a smirk. Zuko didn't take time to process his awe at how fast she 'recovered', and instead frowned at her.

"You kissed back," He pointed out. Eri laughed slightly.

"Good point," She said. She lay down again and stared at the wall. After a few moments of watching her, Zuko was convinced she had drifted off and stood. But Eri grabbed his hand and stared at him pleadingly.

"Eri?"

"Please don't leave," She begged. Zuko sighed and sat again.

"Fine, I won't leave until you go to sleep," He agreed. She nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' before rolling over and hugging a pillow. The only sound was the footsteps of crew members and the creaking of the boat as it sailed along.

* * *

**Kind of a weird ending I know. And I also know Zuko is a bit OOC (or is it just me?) so yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lgrog~ *salute* Aye aye captain!**

* * *

Eri sat on the railing of the ship, her eyes on the sky, and sighed. They were docked, so she was safe from falling off, so she knew that wasn't why she was so tense. Her father was near. She knew it.

Eri didn't move as she heard the door open or as someone stepped on deck. She didn't budge as she listened to their footsteps crossing the deck. They were Zuko's footsteps. Eri snapped her arm upwards and a wave of water blocked Zuko from leaving. Eri swiveled her legs back over the railing and hopped off, raising an eyebrow at the Prince. He was cloaked in all black and held a mask in his hand. His swords were over his shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, leaning against the railing with a raised eyebrow. Zuko frowned.

"None of your business," He snapped. Eri walked forward as she froze the barrier she made.

"Zuko, where are you going?" She repeated firmly.

"Out," He said. Eri sighed.

"Fine, go ahead," She said, bending down the barrier. "Just be careful."

"Right," Zuko said. He ran off the ship and Eri frowned after him.

* * *

Eri sprawled on the floor near Iroh, listening to him play Pai Sho with the crew. She also paid attention to what the captain and Zuko were discussing.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast..." The captain trailed off as a larger Fire Nation ship pulled up next to theirs. Eri propped herself up on her elbows with a frown. Her eyes widened.

"Is that Zhao's ship?" She asked nervously.

"What do they want?" Zuko snapped.

"Perhaps, a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh exclaimed hopefully. Eri grabbed Iroh's arm.

"Iroh, that's my dad's ship. He'll be looking for me," She said. Iroh frowned, but Zuko beat him to speaking.

"Come here," He said. Eri stood and scampered over to him. He pulled the cloth off the table and draped it over her shoulders like a cloak. He pushed her back towards the Pai Sho table and she sat as a soldier from the other ship entered.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar _must_ be reported directly to Admiral Zhao. As should information regarding his daughter Eri," He said to Zuko.

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Iroh said. As Iroh made a move in his Pai Sho game, another player slapped his hand against his own forehead as if he lost.

"I've got nothing to report to Admiral Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass," Zuko spat, looking down.

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area," He said.

"Off my ship!" Zuko shouted. The soldier left.

"Excellent!" Iroh suddenly exclaimed. Eri slid the makeshift-cloak hood off her head and raised an eyebrow. "I take the pot!" A crew member punched himself. "But you're all improving! I'm certain you will win if we play again."

* * *

Eri hadn't taken off the cloak of sorts since Zuko draped it on her. She huddled in it on the foredeck, watching Zuko let off steam, literally, by practicing firebending. Iroh approached.

"Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order," Iroh said.

"I don't care what they do," Zuko said.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao," Iroh encouraged. Zuko turned back, desperation and fear on his face.

"How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar," He said. He turned again out to sea and whispered, "My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all."

Eri stood and walked over. She stood beside Zuko and nudged his arm with her elbow. He looked down at her.

"Even if Zhao captures Aang, he won't be able to contain him. No matter the resources, he will be freed," She said. She smirked at him. "And then you can capture him and go home."

"Thanks," He said, looking away. Eri dropped her gaze.

"If... Never mind," She mumbled, walking away.

* * *

Zuko, who was trying to sneak of deck, was stopped again by a wall of ice.

"Alright, now you _have_ to tell me," Eri said, walking over. She was clothed in all black, like Zuko, and had her arms crossed over her chest with a pissed look.

"It's none of your business," Zuko said.

"You made it my business when you took me aboard," Eri said. "You're breaking Aang out of prison, aren't you."

"What?" Zuko said nervously, hiding his panic with anger. Eri smirked and shifted to reveal her whip.

"I'm coming to help," She said.

"No, you're not," Zuko protested.

"I've been to the prison before, I know where they'll have him hidden and how to get in," Eri argued. Zuko stared at her angrily, deciding.

"You don't-"

"Have a mask? Yeah I do," She said, holding it up. Zuko sighed with aggravation.

"Fine."

* * *

The Blue Spirit and the Owl peered up at the fortress, masked and ready. The ducked left, where a wagon was making its way along the path toward the gate. Zuko and Eri clung to the underside of the wagon. The wagon reached the gate.

"All clear," A guard said. A gate guard looked at the wagon and walked around. When the guard checked the undercarriage, the spirits were gone. The guard got back up.

"All clear. Go on in," The guard said. The Blue Spirit and the Owl were hidden in the back of the wagon. The wagon entered the first of the fortress' three gates. Boxes in the wagon have been unloaded. The duo ran from the boxes and ducked into the shadows.

* * *

Admiral Zhao appeared on an ornate balcony with bonfire pots on either side, flanked by attendants. The balcony was festooned with gold and red spades. During Zhao's speech, the innermost courtyard full of Fire Nation soldiers stood at attention.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element! Until today only one thing stood our path to victory, the Avatar. I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!" The crowd cheered. "This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power!" More cheering. "This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!"

As Zhao spoke, Zuko and Eri steadily and stealthily infiltrated the fortress.

* * *

Four guards stood outside the chamber that contained Aang. They began to look confused when they heard croaking. They looked down to see the frogs coming from underneath the door. Suddenly they looked up as a Fire Nation soldier's helmet comes bouncing down the corridor toward them. One of the guards walked up the corridor and turned right at the first junction, disappearing from view. A gout of flame erupted from the cross hallway as well as the sound of a brief scuffle. Two more guards go up to the junction and turn right, firebending stances at the ready. The first guard who went was hanging from the ceiling, tied up. They slowly looked up to see the Blue Spirit and the Owl on the ceiling above the two new combatants. They dropped down and melee began, but it was over quickly. The Spirits appeared at the junction.

The lone guard grabs the alarm horn next to him, but a crack of Eri's whip knocked it out of his hand. The guard let loose a gout of flame at the Blue Spirit as he ran down the hall toward the door, but Zuko extinguished the blast with a bucket of water, and proceeded to sweeps the guard's feet out from under him with the empty bucket. Eri walked over as he got back up shakily. She twirled and cracked the whip. It snapped against his head and knocked him out. She made quick work of tying him up. Zuko nodded to her and he unlocked the door.

The door opened and the duo entered. Zuko brandished two curved swords and ran forward to Aang, who screamed in fear. The Blue Spirit approached and swung. Aang pulled his arms back in surprise – the Blue Spirit had freed him. He looked at his liberators in wonder. The Blue Spirit came closer and cut his remaining bonds, and turned to the Owl, who was crouched and on guard for any people. Zuko turned and walked back toward the door.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" Aang blurted. The Blue Spirit motioned for him to follow. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Aang followed them out past the gagged and tied guard at the door to his chamber. They heard frog noises and Aang turned to see his frogs on the floor.

"My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!" The Fox came back, picked him up by the collar and carried him out. "Wait! My friend need to suck on those frogs!"

* * *

The three would-be escapees scaled a rope on the innermost wall of the fortress. They were spotted, and a guard called, "There, on the wall!"

A soldier appeared at the top of the wall they are climbing. He cut the rope and the trio fell down the wall, Aang screaming. Aang airbent them to a soft landing. When the dust cleared, the Blue Spirit unsheathed his swords and the Fox Spirit cracked her whip, and they ran.

"The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!" Zhao shouted from his balcony. Aang passed the spirits.

"Stay close to me!" He called. The third gate was closing in front of them, as are the two beyond it, and it was blocked by many soldiers. Aang airbent a blast of air that blew them all out of the way. Aang made for the gate, but the spirits got caught in melee and had to stop to fend them off. Aang turned to see the duo in trouble. He grabbed a spear from a guard near him, airbent him out of the way, spun it around and broke the head off the spear on the ground and launched back into battle to save his new friends. The gate closed behind him. The spirits were surrounded, but Aang airbent the guards all out of the way. With a mighty effort he then catapulted the Blue Spirit to the top of the third wall. He turned to launch the Owl but she was already halfway up the wall.

Zuko was instantly surrounded, but Aang appeared using the stick as a helicopter blade. He plucked the Blue Spirit off the wall and headed into the next courtyard, having every confidence that the Owl could follow. And she did, sprinting to where a wire was strung between the two walls. She leapt on and sprinted across, dodging arrows. Aang meanwhile struggled to keep Zuko and himself aloft. The Blue Spirit used his swords to knock the spears sent up at them by the guards. They barely made the top of the next wall as they crashed unceremoniously onto the battlement. Aang's stick went spinning away as guards instantly rushed them. Aang ran for his stick, but a guard stopped him, taking several swings at Aang with his sword. The Blue Spirit threw the guard over the wall. Aang then airbent the other guards off the wall.

They turned to see a few guards surrounding the Owl. Before they could even think of helping, she had twirled the whip in her hand and cracked it around, causing the guards to back away in fear of being struck. They fell off the wall and the Fox nodded to the Blue Spirit.

More soldiers were scaling ladders. Aang, the Blue Spirit, and the Owl knocked off the soldiers as they reached the top. With two mighty blasts, Aang depopulated the two scaling ladders nearest him as the Blue Spirit knocked the one final soldier off his. Aang brought over his two scaling ladders and stepped onto the one the Blue Spirit had just emptied. He handed one ladder to the Blue Spirit.

"Take this. Jump on my back!" Aang called. The Blue Spirit and Owl looked at each other, and Zuko gestured for her to jump first. She leapt and grabbed the ladder around Aang, and Zuko boxed her in. Aang began to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step is taken. The first ladder shed still had some Fire Nation soldiers on it, but it fell into the dust and took them out.

"Give me the next one!" Aang said. The Blue Spirit complied. A Fire Nation soldier, finally realizing the ladder was wood, sent a gout of flame up the ladder. It was too late though, as Aang and the masked 'spirits' jumped from the last stilt and just managed to grab the edge of the final wall. They boys were unable to hold on, however, and fell to the ground. The Owl perched and prepped to jump down. The Blue Spirit drew his swords. Four firebenders unleashed their flame on them, but Aang pushed the masked man behind him and airbent the flames away.

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive!" Zhao barked. Eri flipped down beside the Blue Spirit, grabbed his sword, and held it to Aang's throat, surprising him.

"Shh," She cooed. Aang relaxed slightly, but he still didn't know it was her.

"Open the gate," Zhao hissed through gritted teeth.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" An officer asked.

"Let them out, now!" Zhao ordered. The gate was opened and the Owl backed out with her captive, sword still at his throat. Zuko covered her as they left.

"How could you let them go?" Eri heard the officer ask.

"A situation like this requires... precision," Zhao replied. Eri frowned. _Something's going to happen... something bad..._

The Owl continued backing away from the fortress. Her eyes never left Zhao, who now looked on from the top of the main gate. She saw a glint of light off metal... An arrow.

Eri's eyes widened. She shoved Aang away as two arrows were released and came flying at Zuko and her. One embedded in her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees, gripping her arm. Zuko collapsed beside her, unconscious. Aang turned in horror, his eyes wide. He recovered, turned around and airbent up a huge cloud of dust around him and the spirits. Fire Nation soldiers began emerging from the fort and running toward the dust cloud.

Aang removed the Blue Spirit's mask to reveal Zuko. Aang started back in horror and fell backward on the ground. Eri ripped off her own mask and gazed at him through watery eyes. He jumped up and ran away, but turned to look at the two, his eyes huge and full of compassion. He saw the Fire Nation soldiers getting close through the smoke. Still, he hesitated.

"Shit, Aang, either help or run!" Eri said.

* * *

When the dust cleared, the soldiers found nothing.

* * *

Aang, Eri, and Zuko sat in the forest. It was morning. Aang sat on a nearby root to where Zuko was laying unconscious. Aang looked forlorn. Zuko still looked a bit dazed.

"You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?" Aang inquired. After a pause, Zuko let loose a huge fireball at him, but Aang dodged and flew away on a current of air. Zuko watched him hop away from tree branch to tree branch and out sight. Eri came stumbling through the shrubbery, baffled and shirtless.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked. Zuko ignored her question, and instead turned a glare on her.

"Why didn't you capture him? It was the perfect opportunity! And where is your shirt?" Zuko snapped. Eri gave a deadpan stare.

"Oh, yeah, I'm so sorry. But if you couldn't tell, I was trying to _dislodge an arrow from my shoulder_!" Eri snapped. Zuko's eyebrows rose as he spotted the arrow. He walked over and swatted her hand away.

"Sorry," He said.

"For wha-!" Eri cut off with an ear-piercing scream as Zuko snapped the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out. She let out a stream of colorful curses, while Zuko merely cringed and dropped the arrow.

"Any louder and you would've popped my eardrum," Zuko complained. Eri used her good arm to punch him, and stalked away.

"I'm finding water, and then I'm kicking your ass, so come on!" She snapped. Zuko grabbed his mask and followed. He found Eri sitting in a stream up to her neck, her hand glowing on her injured shoulder. Her head was resting against a rock, her neck craned back. Zuko stopped for a moment, his face going as red as his scar. Eri's good eye opened and locked on him, and she smirked.

"See something you like, Princess Pouty?" She teased. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just hurry up," He grumbled.

* * *

Zuko's ship reeled in the cutter vessel back into the mother ship. Zuko, sullen, walked past his Uncle on the main deck.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song," Iroh gushed.

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances," Zuko ordered dully. Iroh rubbed his head and began to blow his horn again.

"Geez, could you play any louder?" Eri teased, settling across from Iroh. He chuckled.

"Good morning, Eri! How was your camping trip?" He asked. Eri smiled.

"It could've gone better, but it was thrilling enough," Eri said. Iroh smiled.

"Would you like some tea?"

"More than anything."


	10. Chapter 10

**WarriorServent- Hehe ;)**

**Well our beloved Zuzu isn't in "The Fortuneteller", so this is completely random and will probably be short. Let's see how this turns out, hm?**

* * *

"Mornin' Zuko," Eri said, walking past the frustrated prince with a yawn. He threw her a look and she quirked an eyebrow. "Well _someone_ isn't a morning person."

"It isn't the time of day," Zuko snapped. Eri crossed her arms.

"Oh right, that whole fire bender thing where you rise with the sun and stuff," Eri said. She leaned against the far wall. "So... What has you so grumpy this morning? Or should I say _more_ grumpy?"

"Go. Away," Zuko said bluntly. Eri's eyebrows rose and she looked to where he was waiting... Outside her door.

"Wait, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Eri asked. Zuko frowned.

"Who said I wanted to talk to you?" Zuko said defensively.

"Body language. Now what is it?" Eri asked. Zuko sighed.

"How's you shoulder?" He asked. Eri's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, uh, it's fine. Just a bit sore," She admitted. Zuko nodded and walked away. Eri was left standing alone in the hall in surprise.

* * *

Eri stood on deck, going through her waterbending stances. Her shoulder protested slightly but she ignored it and kept twirling the water around her. She began weaving around deck, smiling to herself as she created intricate designs in the air. Iroh and Daisuke, who had been sitting nearby, noted her 'dancing' and they started to clap out a beat. Letting out a laugh, Eri whipped the water around faster, her pace increasing as more crew members began clapping. And then of course, she bumped into Zuko.

"Hey!" She yelped as she lost control of the water and it fell on her head. Out of habit, she moved her hair from her eye, even though it was the one that couldn't see.

"You shouldn't be straining your shoulder," Zuko said with a disapproving frown.

"You shouldn't be creeping up on me and soaking me," Eri replied, bending the water off her and off the deck, and back into the ocean. Zuko raised his eyebrow and Eri turned, walking away. "Fine."

* * *

Eri stood with her whip, watching Daisuke set up a stack of 10 cans on a table.

"So explain this again?" Eri said. Daisuke stood.

"The point is to knock over the cans using your whip," Daisuke said. Eri pursed her lips.

"Simple enough," She said. Daisuke moved away from the cans and Eri sucked in a breath. She whipped around the whip and cracked it down. The cans scattered and she grinned in accomplishment, rolling her shoulder. Zuko walked onto the deck, saw the two of them, the cans, the whip, and put it all together. Zuko walked over to Eri and snatched away her whip.

"Didn't I say not to strain your shoulder?" Zuko said. Eri pursed her lips.

"I'm fine, Zuko. It's completely healed, just ask Daisuke," She said, gesturing to where the doctor _had_ been standing. But he had run below deck so he wouldn't be yelled at. Eri frowned at where he had been standing and looked back to the seething Zuko.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Eri!" He exclaimed. Something snapped and Eri grew extremely pissed. She jabbed Zuko in the chest with her finger.

"Listen, bud, I'm not a little girly princess, alright?! I'm a woman. I can handle myself, I can handle my shoulder, and I can also handle you, so trust me when I say back off!" Eri snapped. Zuko was so taken aback he actually stepped backwards and away from the snarling girl.

"Sorry for caring," He replied, before turning and walking away. Eri sighed and sat, holding her head in her hands.

"Wait!" She called. Zuko stopped. "I'm sorry. Thanks for worrying. But really, I'm okay."

"Whatever," Zuko grumbled, storming below deck. Eri frowned at his back and looked away.

"What _is_ wrong with him?" She muttered. She then smirked and leaned on the ships rail. "Five bucks says it's his man period."

* * *

**I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER BUT I JUST DISCOVERED FIREALPACA AND DEVIANTART IS SO ADDICTIVE, AND AAAAAAGH.**

**So sorry for the really crappy short chapter, and yes, our precious Zuzu is ENTIRELY OOC, but I'm functioning on, like, 2 hours of sleep and there's homework, and Deviantart, and soooorry!**

**I should have a proper chapter up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Aahh!" Iroh and Zuko were seated at a low-lying table. He poured Zuko a cup of tea. "See Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being."

Zuko raised the cup to take a sip, but the ship suddenly jerked; the vibrations caused the tea in the cup to go flying, soaking Zuko's face and hair. Zuko grunted in frustration, pushed his ponytail back, and rose to see what the commotion is about. On deck, several firebenders stood poised, ready to attack. A large beast, a shirshu, suddenly leapt onto the deck, a young woman mounted on its back. The firebenders fled from the beast. The woman slowed down the beast's progress.

"Look out! Argh!"

"Get back! We're after a stowaway!" The woman atop the shirshu shouted, holding her rolled whip tightly.

"There are no stowaways on my ship," Zuko barked. The shirshu tore off a chunk of the metal deck flooring and hurled it in Zuko's direction. Alarmed, the prince ducked for cover, the firebenders and Iroh moved to the side, and the metal piece hit the doorway leading to the main compartments of the ship with a clang as they turned around to watch it hit the door. Zuko looked on in frustration while the firebenders and Iroh take a firebending stance.

Nyla stuck his head inside and began sniffing around. Nyla raised his head out of the hole. The stowaway appeared, dashing away from the scene. Nyla shot forward in hot pursuit of him. Nyla lashed out his elongated tongue. The tongue struck the man, who fell onto the deck, paralyzed, and with a terrified look on his face.

"He's paralyzed," Zuko noted, shocked.

"Only temporarily," The woman said. She lifted the man and slung him over her shoulder. "The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked as she walked back to her shirshu. She prepared to mount Nyla, the stowaway already slung onto his back.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away," She explained, mounting her shirshu.

"Well, I'm impressed," Iroh confessed. The woman cracked her whip. The shirshu bolted off the ship and raced down the dock. Iroh leaned over the ledge of the ship with Zuko, stroking his beard thoughtfully "Very impressed."

Zuko looked at him, disgusted. His expression soon morphed into one of confusion.

"Wait, where's Eri?"

"Sir! Eri's missing!"

* * *

"Let me go, you bastard!" Eri shouted, struggling against the grip of her kidnapper. The man merely laughed.

"Your father will pay a hefty price to have you back," He said, dragging her along. Eri dug her feet into the ground and continued to thrash. The man grunted as Eri's head hit his jaw. "Quit wriggling, girl!"

"Fuck you!"

"Heh heh, that's the plan, girlie."

* * *

A man was thrown through the roof of a seedy tavern and landed of the ground. Inside, the bounty hunter woman named June calmly arm-wrestled a man, who gnashed his teeth and sweated. Zuko arrived.

"Out of my way!" Zuko pushed a man out of the way. "Step aside, filth!"

"He means no offense! I'm certain you bathe regularly!" Iroh said apologetically. Zuko approached June, who was still arm wrestling. Iroh reached her as well.

"I need to talk to you!" Zuko shouted.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends: Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy," June drawled. Her opponent strained to get the upper hand. Iroh laughed at her remark and June won her match without breaking a sweat. The crowd cheered and threw money at the winner.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You _have_ to pay me back!" Zuko insisted. June sighed as she collected her winnings.

"Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money," She said. To the crowd, she added, "Drinks on me!" The crowd cheered. June moved to take sip of her drink, but Zuko grabbed her wrist in anger.

"Money isn't what I had in mind."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Eri snarled, dragging her weight. The man sighed.

"You just don't shut up, do you?" He said. Eri glared. "Y'know, glaring isn't scaring when you have only one eye."

"You asshole, I'll skin you alive!" Eri yelled. He laughed.

"Scream all you want, no one will help you," He said. They approached a seedy looking bar. Eri gasped as she recognized two of three figures standing outside.

"_ZUKO_!"

* * *

Zuko's head shot up as he heard Eri screaming for him.

"Eri!" He called back. "Where are you?!"

"Who?" June asked Iroh. "His girlfriend?"

"Of sorts," Iroh said slowly.

"_HELP_!" Eri screamed. Zuko took off after the voice.

* * *

"_HURRY_!" Eri yelled. The man threw her against a tree to shut her up.

"Quite, brat," He snapped. Eri spat at him and he grabbed her by the throat, holding her in the air. She kicked at him, landing a blow on his stomach, but it didn't do anything. The man looked up however as he heard a growl. Zuko stood there on the path, fists on fire.

"Let her go!" He shouted. The man laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He sneered. Eri focused on the hand around her throat. She imagined the viens running through his hand, the blood inside. She placed a hand over the one on her throat, and bent it back, bending the liquid. He cried out and dropped her. Eri backed away and Zuko lunged at the larger man, taking him down with a tackle. Eri watched them go down with a stunned look.

"Zuko!" Eri gasped. Zuko punched the man in the face, and the man went limp. Zuko turned to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I think so," She said. She walked over and helped him up. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine," He said. He began walking off towards Iroh and June. "Come on."

"Coming," Eri said. Suddenly, a blur shot past Eri and took down Zuko. It was the man, who they thought was knocked out. "Zuko!"

"Run! Get Iroh!" He called. The man had an arm wrapped around Zuko's throat, and held him in the air.

"He'll be dead by the time you get back," The man grinned. "No air left. And you can't get a clear shot on me, can you girlie?"

"Did my dad not warn you about what I can do?" Eri asked, flexing her fingers. The man laughed.

"He said you're weak, and bruise easily! And he was right," The man sneered. Eri froze and Zuko chuckled breathlessly.

"Bad idea," He choked out. Eri sank in to a bending position and sucked in a deep breath. She focused on drawing power from the rising moon, and then clentched her hands into fists. The man seized up.

"What?!" He exclaimed. Eri bent his arms away and Zuko fell over, rolling away and catching his breath. Eri bent the man into a kneeling position and tightened her grip further.

"Eri, that's enough," Zuko said. Eri ignored him, continued bending the man. She twisted him to the ground.

"Have mercy!" The man cried. Eri growled. Zuko grabbed Eri's shoulders and gave her a firm look.

"Eri!" He scolded. She looked at him. "That's enough, you made your point."

"You're a witch!" The man screamed, running away as Eri released him. Zuko sighed. "Good going."

"He pissed me off!" Eri pointed out.

"And you nearly killed him."

"He nearly killed you!" Eri protested. Zuko gave her a look. "What? I care if you die."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Oh shut up!" Eri snapped. She began walking away and Zuko sighed. He followed after her as she approached June and Iroh.

"So we've discussed payment and the job. Will you help?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, sure. We'll get your girlfriend back home and we'll get that monk," June said.

"We're not-!"

"She's not-!

"No!" Eri said. "Just no!"

"Whatever, just get on."

* * *

"You're fine, Eri, just take it easy," Daisuke said. "Really. You got off easy on your shoulder, but this you should rest."

"But I'm not hurt!"

"Hey, doctors orders. Don't make me set Zuko on you," Daisuke warned. Eri groaned and fell back on the gurney.

"But-!"

"No buts. You're bruised and weakened. No physical activities for three days."

"But-but-but-!"

"Eri," Daisuke said. Eri groaned in misery and rolled onto her face.

"I'm gonna diiiiie!" Daisuke sighed at her theatrics.

"It's astounding that the prince actually likes you," Daisuke muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," He said quickly, making for the door and leaving. Eri glared after him. Eri swung her legs over the gurney and stood tentatively. After no immediate pain, she took a step and then fell over with a noise akin to a rhino.

"_FRICK_!" She hollered as she rolled onto her back. Daisuke came back in, saw her sprawled on the floor, and busted into hysterical laughter. Eri gave him the finger, pouting.

"What did you do?" Daisuke asked through his fit.

"I stood up, that's what!" Eri snapped. Daisuke laughed even harder.

"What is going on in here?"

"Ah! Lieutenant Jee!" Daisuke said, bowing. Jee waved him off and walked over to Eri.

"Would you like some help?" He asked. Eri nodded and he pulled her up, supporting her weight until she sat on the gurney again. "What did you even do?"

"I got up too fast and got dizzy," She admitted with embarresment. Daisuke stiffled a snicker and Eri cut him a glare.

"This is why I said not to do anything too physical," He pointed out. Eri scoffed.

"Standing isn't physical, it's normal, and I'd like to stand and walk to my room, so screw you," She snapped. She stood again, and walked away grumbling. Daisuke and Jee exchanged looks.

"Y'know, for someone so graceful..."

"She really is a klutz," Jee finished in agreement.

* * *

******WarriorServant ~ Sorry! I put a link on my profile!**

**EnyaandEathenyl~ Why thank you. And yeaaah, I noticed that too. She's very tough but VERY clutzy. I'll work on toughening up her hide, but I hope this chapter showed more of her badass side.**

**So yeah, that was pretty fun to write! As ****EnyaandEathenyl said, Eri DOES get hurt a lot. But she is pretty weak, and she's also a complete klutz sometimes. And OOOH! I put the replies in the end this time! Why did I do that...? *shrug* Oh well. Hope you liked it!**

******And I don't want to seem clingy and annoying, but I'd like to request feedback on your opinion of Eri? Does she swear too much? Get hurt too much? Shouldn't be able to bloodbend? Etc? Also, reviews help me overcome writer's blocks.**

******Thank you~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest~ LOVE LOVE LOVE THIS STORY!**

**Aww, thanks!**

* * *

Eri sprawled on a gurney in the infirmary, staring at the ceiling.

"It's been three days, can I have my life back?" She said, looking at Daisuke. He rolled his eyes.

"You really waited until the night of the third day specifically? Yes, Eri, you can. Music Night's taking place on deck by the way," He said. Eri yawned.

"Nah, I think I'll bug Zuko instead," Eri said, standing and walking away. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

Eri blocked another yawn with the back of her hand on knocked on Zuko's door with her knuckle.

"Oi, Pouty Boy, lemme in," She said.

"It's open," Zuko grumbled. Eri sauntered in and closed the door behind her. She saw Zuko leaning against the wall.

"Did I interrupt your pacing?" She asked, smirking slightly. He gave her a glare. She waved him off and sat at his desk of sorts.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko snapped. "Shouldn't you be at Music Night?"

"I didn't feel like singing or dancing."

"And annoying me is easier?"

"Oh _much _easier," She laughed. Zuko glared and she stood again, walking over. "Oh come on, you know you don't completely hate me!"

"Are you sure about that?" He replied. She raised an eyebrow and her lip quirked.

"See, you _do_ have a sense of humor," She said, crossing her arms like him. He narrowed his eyes further.

"It would be kinda _humorous_ to set you on fire," He said sharply. Eri pouted. The door began opening and Eri looked over quickly.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!" Zuko shouted.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem..." Iroh said. A foot settled inside the room and Eri's eyes widened.

"Shit," She muttered. Zuko caught on quickly and pointed at the far corner, to his bed, eyes wide. Eri dashed over and pulled the sheets over her head, falling to the floor in a heap, just in time for Zhao to fully enter the room and look around. Eri held her breath.

"I'm taking your crew," Zhao announced. Eri peered out slightly.

"What?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole," Zhao explained.

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko said.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone..." His voice broke and he cried slightly into his sleeve. "Even the cook."

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again," Zhao drawled. Zuko charged at Zhao but Iroh held him back.

"No," Iroh scolded. Zhao noticed a pair of swords on the wall. Recognition flashed in his eyes as they widened. He took one off the wall, and Zuko's eyes widened in panic. His eyes darted to me and I gave a helpless look in reply.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko," Zhao said, testing the sword.

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative," Zuko said, looking away.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh? Or maybe even the Fox?" Zhao asked.

"Just rumors. I don't think they are real," Iroh said, also glancing at me.

"They're real, all right. They're criminals, and an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with them soon," Zhao said. He went to leave, but paused by the door. "By the way, Prince Zuko... You haven't seen my daughter recently, have you?"

"Why would I know where she is?" Zuko asked sharply. Eri's breath caught.

"I sent a man to retrieve her, and she was 'rescued' by a scarred boy. And they called her a witch," Zhao turned and fixed a look on him. "If you know where she is, you need to tell me. She's my daught-"

"I know. I saw her in a bar while I was tracking the avatar, but didn't strike up a conversation. I haven't seen her since," Zuko said.

"And the scarred boy?"

"Other people have been burned before," Zuko pointed out, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "Any other pointless questions?"

"That is all, Prince Zuko," Zhao said sharply. He turned and left, calling after him, "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands... if you change your mind."

"I'll be going," Iroh said quickly, closing the door after him. Eri shrugged off the blankets so that they hung off her shoulders, and looked at Zuko.

"You didn't tell him..." She noted in surprise. Zuko gave her a bewildered look.

"Why would I? You're part of the crew, aren't you?" He said. He pointed at the door. "Now will you get out?"

* * *

Zuko sprawled on his back, his arms crossed over his chest. Eri, who much like a cat-pup refused to move, sat by his feet on the floor.

"Why are you still here?" Zuko complained. Eri rested her chin on her knees and pulled her legs closer to herself.

"Seeing my dad really freaked me out. I don't feel safe in my own room," Eri confessed. Zuko sat up slightly, surprised by her honesty.

"Oh," He muttered. "Well, why are you in MY room then?"

"If you can fend off my dad once, you can do it again," She said. She leaned back against the bed. "Just go to bed, it's not like I'm watching you or anything."

"You're sitting on me," Zuko pointed out.

"Am not," Eri protested. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Can't you bug my uncle?"

"No," Eri cut in sharply. Zuko groaned in annoyance.

"Go away!" He said. "Can't you protect yourse-" Zuko cut off as he saw Eri's look; fear. Pure fear. "Fine."

"Thanks," She said, looking away again. The door opened slightly and Eri looked ready to bolt. Iroh stuck his head in and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels," Iroh said. Zuko lay back and crossed his arms.

"Good riddance to those traitors," Zuko spat.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head," Iroh suggested. Eri shook her head, while Zuko didn't reply. "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy."

Iroh left, and the room was plunged into silence. Eri relaxed and sighed out through her nose, leaning her head back against the edge of the bed. Zuko's breath evened out, and Eri thought he had fallen asleep, until-

"Did you hear that?" Zuko asked, throwing off his covers and standing. Eri stood and followed him to the door.

"Hear what?" She asked. There was a thumping noise from on deck and footsteps.

"That," Zuko said. He opened the door and walked onto the deck. "Uncle? Uncle, is that you?" He walked further out. Eri followed, and frowned.

"Wait... What's that smell?" She muttered. She turned and her eyes widened. "Zuko!"

"What?" The ship exploded.

* * *

Eri bent herself to the surface of the water, spitting out a mouthful. She had been lucky enough to bend a protective wall in front of her before the barrel exploded. Zuko? Not so much.

_... Zuko..._

"Zuko!" Eri called, looking around desperately. She bent a bubble around her head and ducked under the surface. She searched the murk for any sign of Zuko, and saw bubbles a short distance away. His breath. Eri propelled herself forward and wrapped an arm under his arm. She shot them to the surface and dragged him to the shore.

Eri looked over Zuko's face and took note of the small cuts. She began to heal what she could, but realized...

"Zuko?" She asked, shaking him. He wasn't breathing. "Zuko... Zuko!"

"Eri?! Is that you?!" Iroh called from the distance. Eri turned to him from pressing on Zuko's chest, an unexpected sob breaking out.

"Zuko isn't breathing!" She cried. Iroh hurried over and checked Zuko's vital signs.

"Move," He said, pushing away Eri's hands. Next thing she knew, Iroh had slammed a fist on Zuko's chest and Zuko was coughing up water. He spat out a mouthful and groaned.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head. Eri hugged him tightly, eliciting a hiss from the battered prince. "Eri!"

"Don't ever nearly die on me again!" She shouted, pushing him away and rubbing her eyes. Iroh shushed her.

"We do not know who could be near," Iroh reminded her. She nodded and bent some water over her hands.

"Now, where are you hurt?"

* * *

"There's still a lot of bruising, but I can't really help that. You should be fine though," Eri said. The trio ended up finding a place to camp in the woods so Eri could heal Zuko and they could figure things out.

"Thanks," Zuko said, rubbing his ribs. He looked to his uncle. "That wasn't a coincidence. That was a planned attack."

"My dad," Eri said. They looked to her. She glanced up. "The barrels had a pirate's mark on them. Do you really think the pirates we ran into were smart enough to plan that?"

"You can't blame everything on your dad," Zuko sighed. Eri frowned.

"I'm not, it's just a guess."

"And she may be right. It does make an awful lot of sense for it to have been Zhao behind this," Iroh agreed.

"So what do we do? We have no ship, no crew, no supplies-"

"-no avatar," Eri added. Zuko glared. "What, it's true."

"... If I could find a way to stow away on Zhao's ship, then I could get to the Northern Water Tribe where the Avatar is," Zuko said.

"I will take up Zhao's offer and come with you," Iroh said. Zuko hesitated, then nodded. "Then it's settled."

"Wait... What?" Eri exclaimed. Zuko looked at her. "What am I?!"

"You have two options; Sneak on board, or just join your dad," Zuko pointed out. Eri frowned at the fire, biting her lip.

"I'll hide too," She said. "But I don't like this. At all."

* * *

Iroh met up with Zuko, who was disguised as a shipman.

"Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing," Iroh whispered.

"You didn't have to do this."

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup," Iroh said firmly. Zuko smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko said. A door opened.

"Someone's coming. Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck," Iroh said. He headed away as Zuko slipped on his mask grate. But he froze when he saw who came crashing out from the room. Eri pushed herself up and wiped her bleeding nose, a grimace on her face. The door slammed closed.

"Eri?" Zuko said, crouching next to her. She looked up, startled.

"Zuko? What are you-?"

"What happened?" Zuko asked. Eri sighed, rubbing her nose again.

"My dad caught me," She said bitterly. She licked her lip and discovered her split lip. She sucked on the blood with a pensive look. "Should've seen it coming really."

"We have to get you off this ship," Zuko said, extending a hand to pull her up. She gripped his hand and he tugged her to her feet, but she hissed and clung to his arms.

"Shit, think I rolled it," She said, glaring down at her ankle.

"We'll find you some water, you can heal yourself," Zuko suggested. Eri nodded and leaned against him, and he practically carried her to the infirmary. The doctor looked up, opened his mouth to speak, then recognized Eri and scampered out. "Well at least the crew respects you, unlike your dad."

"You're dad burned your eye, and you're saying _mine_ is disrespectful?" Eri muttered as Zuko sat her on a gurney and grabbed a bucket of water. He set it beside her and she wiped her nose, then bent the water over her ankle. A glow overcame the water and Eri hissed. "Damn I forgot how much this hurts."

"How were you caught?" Zuko asked. Eri moved her hands up her legs and healed some of the bruising.

"'Because a father can always find his daughter'," Eri said, lowering her register into a mocking tone. She switched legs. "I should be fine."

"Until he beats you again? Eri, we have to get you off this ship," Zuko said. Eri shook her head and wiped her nose again.

"We're leaving soon, aren't we? I can hold out till then, it's not like I haven't done this-" she gestured to her healing with her head. "-before."

"I-"

"Zuko," Eri said firmly, rubbing her nose again. "I'm going to be fine. I'm used to it."

"It doesn't make it okay," Zuko argued. A soldier walked past, then back-tracked.

"Miss Eri? Your father is looking for you," He reported. Eri waved to say she heard and he left. Zuko looked back to Eri as she got off the gurney and held a ball of glowing water over her nose and eye.

"I'll be fine," She said, walking past him. Zuko watched her go with a deep frown.

* * *

**So yeah, I know, "Eri gets hurt a lot" again. But! You'll understand why soon. Very soon. *insert evil laugh* But really though, I realize I'm over-doing it a bit... At least it feels like it... *shrug***

**Anyway! Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys, and the next chapter (Siege of the North part 1) should be up soon!**


End file.
